


Big Brother Mercer

by goingoutofmymind



Series: a ghost family with a killer band [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina are Best Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Mentioned Ray Molina, Mentioned Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), One Shot, Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), julie molina and alex mercer sibling supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingoutofmymind/pseuds/goingoutofmymind
Summary: Flynn would always make fun of Julie for being a subtle clutz, running into doors or stubbing her foot on the curb. There was no denying she was very much right, and it was all fun and games to Julie too-That was until it was a flight of stairs.~~~~OR When Julie's home alone and falls down the stairs, a certain drummer swoops in to save the day.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Ray Molina
Series: a ghost family with a killer band [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173980
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Big Brother Mercer

**Author's Note:**

> heyy this is my first work on here! also everything that happens is 100% platonic cause alex and julie sibling supremacy

Julie wasn’t sure where the boys were, and she didn’t like that. There was always a voice in the back of her mind that would creep in if she didn't know when the boys were coming home or where they were in the first place. After everything with Caleb, she could never be too sure if the old ghost would make a reappearance. 

What she did know now was that they were certainly not here, if the silence was any indication. 

She was heading down the quiet stairs on her way to the studio, schoolwork in hand, when it happened. 

Flynn would always make fun of Julie for being a subtle clutz, running into doors or stubbing her foot on the curb. There was no denying she was very much right, and it was all fun and games to Julie too-

That was until it was a flight of stairs. 

Her feet slipped out from underneath her and in a few chaotic seconds she came barricading down the full flight of steps, landing at the bottom with a thud. 

She blinked widely at the sheer shock of falling, trying to ground herself to her new position on the floor. She sat there for a silent second, looking up at her old location several feet away from her. A sudden bolt of pain shot up and she looked to where the discomfort was receding. 

Ankles are not supposed to twist that way. 

Her teeth seethed as she grabbed around it, trying to apply pressure in order to subdue the pain. The one time she was home alone, she thought. what should she do? Call her dad? Flynn? Her mind began to panic as the level of discomfort accelerated.

Julie let out a few more pained gasps as she attempted to calm down and inspect the area, not failing to notice her bruised tailbone and pages of work flown everywhere. 

The one thing she couldn’t find, however, was her phone.

And as if to mock her, a faint vibration echoed from upstairs, where her phone was laying on its charger. 

You have got to be kidding. 

There was no way she could stand on her leg, and no way she could call out for help loud enough for any neighbor to hear her. There was nothing else to do but wait. 

Shit. She thought to herself as the pain continued pulsing throughout her body. 

She breathed in and out deeply, trying to focus on keeping her leg still and hoping someone would walk through the door at any second. 

Julie sat there on the hardwood for several minutes (though to her it felt like hours), as her eyes glanced between the window, the door, her leg, the multitude of pages thrown about the area and back again. 

Finally, Alex came strolling through the corridor with his hands in his pockets and eyes carelessly glancing around. 

You could see the moment his relaxed expression morphed immediately into big brother mode as his gaze landed to the girl before him. 

He rushed over to Julie’s side, his hands floating over her as if worried he’ll cause her more pain, “Julie, what happened? Are you okay?” concerned and protective melding together in his voice. 

“I- fell, down the stairs. I think it’s sprained or broken or something,” she grunted bitterly as she tried and failed once more to reposition herself. 

Alex locked eyes with her as a silent ask for permission. She nodded her head quickly before he reached down to touch her leg.

“Definitely ‘or something,” he chuckled, trying to lighten her mood, “Don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay. I used to take care of Reggie when things like this would happen. Do you think you can get your shoe off?” His voice was gentle and soothing, but her heart cracked at the mention of Reggie and how something like this may have happened to him because of his parents. 

She sighed, “Y-yeah, I...might need some help though,” she forced out a dry laugh before extending her leg slowly and carefully. 

He nodded at her and very cautiously untied her shoe, loosening the tongue before trying to slide the shoe off. She winced at the movement and he froze in place, staring at her. 

“I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay,” she replied quickly, “I knew it was gonna hurt”. She tried her best to smile at him through the levels of pain radiating from her leg. 

His face softened sympathetically as he glided the rest of the footwear off in slow motion, concentrated not to cause Julie any more discomfort. He set the shoe aside, now inspecting the state of the leg itself. 

The area around her bone was continuing to swell and turn red. Goosebumps had risen up on her entire left side and he soothingly swiped his hand back and forth in an attempt to dissipate them. 

Julie felt warm at the touch, beginning to shift her weight back and forth to each side, trying hard not to let her tailbone touch the floor. 

“Oh Jules..” His furrowed brows looked at her sadly. Getting hurt was a part of life, yes, but it wasn’t supposed to happen to Julie Molina. Alex decided early on that nothing bad was ever allowed to happen to her. 

She registered his distress in seeing her like this and it made her heart soften. “I’m okay, really,” she lied, “I just hurt my tailbone on the fall too. Trying not to let it touch the ground, ya know-” She shrugged at him with her bottom half still levitating in the air. 

His eyes focused back at the situation in front of him, “Have you called someone yet?” 

Julie’s relief of having him there set in. “No actually, my phone is upstairs. Can you grab it for me? I’ll call my dad.” She weakly smiled at him as he stood up from his spot next to her and poofed away. 

He came back down in almost no time, holding her phone and her softest pillow (Luke’s favorite- don’t tell anyone). He sat the phone next to her and crouched down, “I uh-grabbed this. If your tailbone still hurts, I can slide it underneath you?” the thought came out in more of a question, Alex second-guessing whether it was a stupid idea or not. 

Julie’s face lit up as well as it could, “Yes please!” she smiled at his thought and Alex slid the pillow underneath her, fluffing it up for maximum comfort. 

She looked at him gratefully as she grabbed her phone and pushed the contact that read “Dad”, waiting for him to pick up. Alex took off near the kitchen and right before she was about to ask where he was heading off to, she was interrupted by the sound of her dad’s voice on the other line. 

Alex came rushing back in with a water bottle, a cookie from the pantry and an ice pack. He set the cookie on a napkin he carried and the water bottle next to it as he gently rested the cool ice against Julie’s skin. The initial temperature change made Julie jump, but soon after she eased into the coldness as it began to numb the pain.

“This should help with the swelling. If it’s too cold I can run it under hot water for a few seconds, I totally wouldn’t mind-” 

Julie stopped him, taking her hand from around her ankle and placing it into his warm palm. “It’s perfect. Thank you Alex.” 

He smiled at her before remembering his other goodies. “Oh! Also- okay, I know it wasn’t really that long ago, but I kinda forget how the whole human-breaking-bones-pain-thing works, so I brought some water if you’re thirsty and a cookie if you want a treat cause I mean who can go wrong with cookies-” He cut himself off before the rambling spiraled anymore, a sheepish grin taking place of his words. 

She patted the area next to her and he relaxed into it, holding her gently and making sure not to lean up against her too much. “My dad said he should be here soon.”

“That’s good.”

“Have I told you how much I appreciate you?”

His head shifted to face her, “Me? What did I do?” he looked at her, genuine confusion coating his expression. 

“Look at me Alex! I’m living the I-just-broke-my-leg dream.” She laughed a little before looking into his eyes, “But seriously, thank you. I love you.”

He studied her face for a few moments before replying. “You’re welcome. I can’t let my little sis be in pain all by herself.” He swept the hair dangling in front of her face and pulled it behind her ear. 

Her heart burst. Little sister. 

“I’m glad I have a big brother like you.” She said as she wrapped her arm around him and began fiddling with his sweatshirt string. 

“Is there anything else you need?” He asked her, partly to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything and to distract himself from the lump beginning to form in his throat.

Julie paused for a moment before a small grin began to prick at her cheeks. “I bet a kiss would make it feel a whole lot better.” 

She looked at him jokingly as he huffed out a laugh, then planted a small kiss around the ice pack before meeting her gaze again. 

“All better?” His playful eyes met hers. 

“All better.” She said as she repositioned just enough to pull him into a hug, hand instinctively running through his hair. 

She couldn’t place any amount of words to describe how thankful she was for Alex. Alex, who she knew constantly struggled with anxious situations very much like this, was now the one to calm her down, to take care of her when she needed it most. 

“Thank you again ‘Lex”, she muffled into the crook of his neck. 

He pulled away, gentle eyes meeting hers, “You’re welcome Jules.” 

Julie pulled him back into her and relaxed into his embrace with a simple, “Reg and Luke are gonna be so jealous.” 

They both smiled as they waited for her dad to arrive through the door.

______

Three days later, her light purple cast was already filled to the brim with signatures. 

The first person she ran to (well, crutched to per say-) to sign it after she came pouring out of the hospital was the blonde boy who she pronounced her ‘saving grace’ that day (she was right- Reggie and Luke were jealous). 

Right in the spot that he kissed, Alex had now written his name with a simple heart to the right. 

Little did they know, he would also be given the task of being her mode of transportation for the next 6-8 weeks as well.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) didn't know how to add it in there but ray was VERY grateful for alex and makes sure to tell him that :)  
> 2) i love the thought of alex just carrying julie around literally everywhere on his back- it's so wholesome and also very funny hahah  
> 3) dont worry there are definitely more reggie and luke to come!


End file.
